There are three kinds of shower switching structure in the market: button switching, rotary switching and swing switching. Among there, a positioning mechanism is arranged in all the three kinds of switching structure and used for maintaining the switching status. Because of the arrangement of the positioning mechanism, a plurality of defects is present: 1 the structure of the shower is complex with great processing difficulty and cost; 2 the assembly is complicated with low efficiency.